


God Is a Sadist

by casuallyhardcoreimagines



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Punisher (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, brief description of needles n wounds n shit, lil bit of angst, love me some castle, seriously lacking more castle x readers on here so im gonna make em instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyhardcoreimagines/pseuds/casuallyhardcoreimagines
Summary: While patching him up after a rough night, frank insists that he's nothing but a burden to you, a danger and you deserve better. You let him in on your interesting philosophy about life.





	God Is a Sadist

“I have regret to inform you mister castle, but you are in fact not bulletproof.”

...

 

 

Frank didn't laugh at your joke. Instead he stayed quiet, staring ahead at his battered reflection in your bathroom mirror as you continued to sew the bullet wound in his large thigh.

It wasn't the first time the chivalrous vigilante stumbled into your apartment, bloody and beaten. In search of first aid, some sleep, and your sparkling personality. It wasn’t the first time, and it certainly won’t be the last.

No matter how many times he insisted it would be.

“Aww come on Frankie!” You nudged his non-wounded knee. He merely grunted in response “I’m dealin’ out comedy gold here! Don't freeze me out man.”

“You don’t deserve this shit y/n.”

He stared straight ahead, white-knuckling the edge of the bathroom sink.

Oh, it was one of those nights. 

It wasn’t a rarity for Frank to get like this. Turning into self-deprecating giant that insisted you were better off without him. It hurt you to see him like this, he was a good man. But all the blood and shit he’s been forced to march through over the years made him think he wasn’t worth it. That he was a burden to you, a danger.

He couldn’t be more wrong. 

“Don’t give me that lone wolf shit frank. Not tonight.”

“I should've dragged you into this darlin’.” He mumbled, rubbing his face with his calloused hands out of frustration. “It ain’t fair to you y/n.”

You sighed and set down the needle and thread. With crossed arms, you stood before him in your mismatched pajamas and said.

“You're right Frank. It’s not.”

He wasn’t expecting that response.

“It’s not fair that I worry about you all the time, staying up all night-” You confessed, laying a hand on his shoulder. His entire body was tensed up as if expecting a punch.

“-terrified you won’t come home.”

Frank went hot with shame. You were right. It wasn’t fair to make you deal with the trail of trauma he dragged everywhere. Even though the thought of a life without you made his stomach sink, you deserved better. Maybe you finally realized that and-

“But the shit you went through? And the shit you put yourself through?” You held his cheek in your palm, your gaze softer than silk. “-Ain’t fair by any stretch.”

Frank knew you were right. None of it was fair, not a single piece. What happened to Maria and the kids, what happened to Lieberman and his family.

What happened to you the moment he first dragged himself into your tiny one-room apartment.

None of it was fucking fair.

“You know what that is Frankie?”

Frank felt his face heat up when he saw that knowing smile on your face. That goddamn smile, it always did him in. It ever failed to release the tension from his shoulders and the darkness from his eyes, even if it was just for a second.

“Why’s that mama?”

“Because God is a big ol’ sadist, that’s why.”

His deep gravely laugh was music to your ears. 

“That so sweetheart?”

You hummed in agreement, leaning forward and booping his nose with yours.

“Sure is! Big bastard in the sky loves making our lives hell, always finding a reason to make us hate ourselves and think we don’t deserve good shit.”

Frank’s hand found safety around your waist, pulling you into his burly chest. His heartbeat was steady, a reminder that he was here and he was okay.

“Sounds like a real dickhead.”

“Oh, you have nooo idea.” You both laughed at that. “But you know how to get back at the sumbitch?”

“How’s that princess?”

“By finding the shit in life that makes you happy.” You finished and pressed kiss to the tip of his nose before nuzzling him. “And never letting it go.”

 

Frank’s stone cold facade had been broken, replaced with a playful one. One that was perhaps was reminiscent of the man he once was. But it wasn’t the same. No, Frank Castle would never go back to being the same man he was. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t smile or feel his heart swell with love at the woman he held in his arms at 3 am on a Tuesday night.

**Author's Note:**

> So i haven't posted here in a looong time but I love francis david castle with my heart mind and soul and i'm bummed at the lack of love he gets so i've taken it upon myself to write for him as well as sweeney, duncan carmello, matt murdock, donny donnowitz, and maybe even grady-travis!! If you have any requests for these beloved boys please send them my way as well as critiques, opinions, and just about any lovely little message you can think of <3


End file.
